Room Where it Happened
by reiko.souma
Summary: With Lucifer taking up residence within Castiel means trouble for anybody who encounters him, but what if he ends up being the one in trouble this time? "Even the devil can get scarred..." Short one-shot. Rated M for some sexual content towards the end. Pairing is very loosely implied for this.


Room Where it Happened

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not and never will own anything that's affiliated with the Supernatural television series. The only thing I own is my character, Reiko Souma.

One-shot. This is something that I had written several months ago and found in my e-mail that I have reserved for writing and role-play, and it really departs from my usual stance of building up a plot line with a smooth transition into romance, so I'm fully prepared for the flames to rain down on this. You should be able to identify the season this came from very easily, too.

Anyhow, this is rated M for some sexual content. You've been warned.

* * *

 _Bang!_ Against the wall someone was shoved. "Look, you don't want to go down this road...I'm way too insignificant a creature to breathe the same air as you, nevermind be worthy of your touch." Reiko found herself between a wall behind her and...Lucifer? Yes, this was actually happening. This devil was in the flesh, and he was standing in front of the woman with his hands on her shoulders. She stared directly into his eyes. Those took on a reddish glint whenever he willed it.

"You think you're more significant to the father, do you?" Lucifer asked.

"Even less so, actually." One other thing was happening. Lucifer was possessing Castiel, the angel that had fallen in love with Reiko. Castiel has seen and known more of Reiko than any other being. Now that Lucifer was running the show, he wanted his chance. "There are so many women in the world who would kill to be close to you like this. I just want to live my own life."

"Oh, I know you do..." Gripping her face at both sides, he kissed her hungrily. It wasn't the same as any other kiss given by Castiel, not one bit. Forcing his face away, he jabbed her stomach with two fingers and caught her as she fell forward. Now he slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the room she shared with the angel. There she was laid down in the middle of the bed. His hand touched the sternum and had to move away. The seal that Castiel had placed on Reiko warded even the devil from possessing her.

"Eh ra no mi shica ha mi," Reiko muttered. She was still out cold, so how was she able to talk and activate a spell that the Winchester brothers had helped her put into place directly above the bed? Lucifer was forced up to the ceiling and became stuck there, inside of the seal.

How had any of this even happened, anyways? A bit of a rewind was necessary at this point, starting with how Lucifer ended up making himself at home inside of Castiel's body. Reiko hadn't been in Hell with the Winchester brothers and Castiel at the time, but she had learnt of some kind of conversation taking place inside of a cage that had once housed the devil himself. The end result had been Castiel becoming the devil's new host, which in turn made Reiko's life a living Hell – pun intended.

But of course, Lucifer himself was enjoying every minute of it. Or, at least he had been. He glared down at the woman as she lay there still. "How in the world did this happen...stupid. Stupid!" Lucifer couldn't move at all. He was at the mercy of an unconscious woman that he had knocked unconscious himself. "Whose dumb idea..?"

"Lucifer!" Dean's voice rang out. "Lucifer, where the Hell are you at, you damn bastard?!" He and Sam powerwalked through the house in search for him.

"Reiko?" Sam was trying to find the woman. "Reiko!" The two brothers hurried to the bedroom to find Reiko laying in the middle of the bed, unconscious. Then they looked up to find the possessed Castiel stuck to the ceiling. "What in the Hell?"

The possessed angel looked down at the two brothers. "Uh, hi there. A little help here, please?" They simply stared at him. "Look, so I knocked her out a bit. She just wouldn't shut up, all right? Then she muttered something, and now I'm stuck up here."

"You're telling me that Reiko muttered a spell to put you up there while unconscious, and it just happened to be powerful enough that now you're stuck?" Sam asked. "Looks-"

"And why should we help you out?" Dean interrupted. He studied the trap on the ceiling that the possessed Castiel was trapped inside of. "Looks to me like her sleep-talking finally paid off for on- _ow!"_ A shoe had been hummed into his face. Reiko was sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Well, look who's up."

The sleepy woman stared blankly. "Mrrnin...wha's up..?" She had no idea of what had transpired after being knocked out, so when she looked up, she blinked. "Oh...my love...how'd you end up stuck in my trap?" Reiko paused suddenly. "Wait...Lucifer...you're not Castiel, just stealing his body. Suits you to be up there."

"Your little sleep-chant put me here," Lucifer said with a scowl.

"Good. You can stay." She rubbed her eyes yet again. "Hey, what the Hell did you do when you force-kissed me? My thoughts don't feel like my own thoughts."

Dean shot a double-take. "I'll say." He watched Sam walk over and start kissing Reiko. "What are you doing, Sam?" He was dumbfounded. Normally, he would be the one to chase after a woman and make the first move. Yet he was seeing this unfold before him! His own brother had caved to something and was making out with Reiko right in front of Dean and Lucifer. "Hey! Sam! Reiko! Snap out of it!" It was to no avail, however, and he was forced to leave the room to make a phone call.

"Hey, you're not gonna leave me here for this, are you? Come on now, Dean! Even the devil can get scarred!" Lucifer shut his eyes to avoid watching Sam climb over Reiko and push his way into her. That didn't make the sounds any better than the sights! Unfortunately, he knew exactly what was happening. They were under a spell. Sam's would expire when he reached his finish, but the spell on Reiko was supposed to last for as long as the devil permitted it to last. Lucifer just hoped that Reiko wouldn't also finish, or it would defeat the purpose of this spell that he had put on her.

When he heard Sam first, the bound devil groaned. "Oh, for Pete's sake!"

"Reiko?" Sam looked down to find Reiko unconscious once more and realised that he was inside of her. "Whoa!" He quickly pulled out of her in a panic and frantically searched for something to clean himself up with. "Did I just take advantage of an unconscious woman?"

 _Wait a minute. She wasn't unconscious minutes ago!_ Lucifer suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on the bed. He collected himself before looking around. Sam was cleaning himself up with a towel and used a different one to clean Reiko up. Promising to return another time, Lucifer took off.

"Dean...Dean! What the Hell just happened Sam demanded. He wanted answers.

"You and Reiko had crazy sex is what happened...what the Hell's gotten into you so suddenly?" He got up.

"She's unconscious, and Lucifer just got away." Sam looked back in the direction of the bedroom where Reiko lay. She was still unconscious on the bed. "Her body might be trying to fight off whatever spell Lucifer cast on her." He looked back at Dean, his mouth open in disbelief. "I-I don't know how that happened."

* * *

Neither...do I. I felt this was the best way to finish this off. Have fun trying to figure out what would have happened next! I'll never tell...and why the Moose? Well...


End file.
